Never Surrender
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: Si seulement il avait pu ne pas abandonner. S'il ne s'était pas senti étouffé par tout ça, ces regards, cette déception, cette frustration et ces sentiments pour lui. Si seulement il avant pu le retenir d'abandonner. (Quel résumé pourri -")


**/!\ Yaoi, soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas.**

Titre : Never Surrender

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto

PDV : A la base, Externe mais une bonne partie est en fait une lettre de Naruto.

Rating : K+

Résumé : Si seulement il avait pu ne pas abandonner. S'il ne s'était pas senti étouffé par tout ça, ces regards, cette déception, cette frustration et ces sentiments pour lui. Si seulement il avant pu le retenir d'abandonner.

Disclaimer : Le manga Naruto ainsi que ses (sublimes) personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, la chanson "Nerver Surrender" est au groupe Skillet.

**Note **: En écoutant cette superbe chanson, j'ai eu très envie d'écrire un truc sur ce couple...Seulement vu les paroles, je voyais pas trop comment rendre ça joyeux...Donc ça ne l'est pas.

**Note 2 **: Les paroles et la traduction (faites par mes soins) sont en _**gras centré.**_ En _italique_, il s'agit de la lettre écrite par Naruto.

Note 3 : J'ai honte de mon résumé. Sincèrement. Mais je n'avais vraiment aucune idée. GOMEN !

* * *

_"Sasuke,_

_C'est con je trouve... D'écrire. Alors que tu n'auras jamais ce papier et que je suis même pas sûr de comment il faut s'y prendre. J'espère que je vais pas faire trop de fautes... Ou que je serais lisible... Enfin quelle importance ? J'écris pour moi... du coup je ne sais même plus pourquoi je t'adresse la lettre. Je crois que c'est parce que je t'aime et que c'est à toi que je voudrais parler. Que je parlerais si cela pouvait changer quelque chose, en fait. Et puis parce que tu es la seule personne qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à ce que je vais faire._

_**Do you know what it's like when**_

_**You're scared to see yourself**_

_**(Sais-tu ce que c'est quand)**_

_**(Tu as peur de te regarder)**_

_J'ai déjà décidé de ce que j'allais faire d'ailleurs. Avec la lettre mais aussi...pour la suite. Je vais partir... Parce que je ne supporte plus de mentir, de faire semblant de croire encore à ce rêve d'enfant qui resteras à cet état. Je suis stupide, tu me le dis assez souvent. Mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vois les regards des villageois, de tout le monde. Même de mamie Tsunade ou de Sakura-chan... Ils ont peur que je perde le contrôle... Et tous les efforts que je pourrais faire ne suffiront jamais à avoir leur confiance._

_**Do you know what it's like when**_

_**You wish you were someone else**_

_**(Sais-tu ce que c'est quand)**_

_**(Tu souhaiterais être quelqu'un d'autre)**_

_En fait...Je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne me fais même pas confiance moi-même alors les autres... Je suis fatigué de tout ça... De vous voir tous avancer, changer et de ne pas bouger. De rester moi, sans évoluer, juste moi... C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas..._

_**Who didn't need your help to get by**_

_**(Qui n'aurait pas besoin de ton aide pour s'en sortir)**_

_Et puis... J'ai passé assez de temps à vous voir vous éloigner de moi, à te voir t'éloigner de moi. Je ne peux plus supporter cette amitié qui me vide de mes forces. T'es pire que tout avec ton cynisme et ton indifférence. Tu ne vois rien, monsieur le génie, tu ne te doutes de rien, teme ! ...Et c'est tellement mieux._

_**Do you know what it's like**_

_**To wanna surrender**_

_**(Sais tu ce que c'est)**_

_**(Que de vouloir abandonner ?)**_

_Alors voilà, Sasuke… Je rends les armes comme on dit… Quelle honte hein, pour un gamin qui affirmait qu'il deviendrait Hokage. Je m'en veux un peu… De laisser tomber tous ces rêves. J'entend d'ici les cris de Sakura, les pleurs d'Hinata et ta réponse « Tch, Usaratonkachi, il a fui ! Le lâche ». Pourtant tu es le seul qui pourrait comprendre ce besoin irrépressible d'abandonner. _

**_I don't wanna' feel like this tomorrow_**

**_(Je ne veux pas me sentir comme ça demain.)_**

_Ce besoin qui te prend aux tripes de changer d'air et d'avancer. De ne plus sentir la solitude et la douleur qui monte et t'étouffe secondes après secondes._

**_I don't wanna' live like this today_**

**_(Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça aujourd'hui)_**

_Tout ce que je ne veux plus supporter dans ce village qui m'emprisonne et m'étouffe. Ils vivront tous ça comme une trahison et toi… Tu comprendras, je le sais. Je l'espère._

**_Make me feel better_**

**_I wanna' feel better_**

**_(Fais moi me sentir mieux)_**

**_(Je veux me sentir mieux)_**

_Je veux aller de l'avant et arrêter de courir après des chimères. Je veux me libérer de cette frustration. Je dois partir. Et tourner la page sur cette frustration qui me coupe le souffle à chaque fois que je vous vois tous avec moi._

**_Stay with me here now_**

**_(Reste ici avec moi maintenant)_**

_Je donne l'impression de me justifier mais… J'essaie de me convaincre moi-même de partir en fait… Parce que c'est dur de renoncer à tout ça. A mon passé et à cet objectif. A vous tous, mes amis, et à toi. _

**_And never surrender_**

**_(Et n'abandonnes jamais)_**

_Je voulais tellement continuer. Chaque jour me lever en me jurant de tenir bon et de résister, me dire que ça finirait par passer… Et constater que ça ne changeait pas. J'aurais tellement voulu être assez fort pour n'avoir jamais besoin d'abandonner._

**_Do you know what it's like when_**

**_You're not who you wanna' be_**

**_(Sais tu ce que c'est quand)_**

**_(Tu n'es pas qui tu voudrais être)_**

_Au fond, ça fait longtemps que j'ai laissé tomber. Depuis que j'ai compris que je ne serais jamais accepté par les autres et par moi. Depuis que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais me défaire de ton emprise. _

**_Do you know what it's like to_**

**_Be your own worst ennemy_**

**_(Sais tu ce que c'est que)_**

**_(D'être son propre pire ennemi)_**

_Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point ça me tue de te voir chaque nuit en rêve et de supporter tes remarques quotidiennes. C'est usant de jouer le jeu sans craquer, sans céder à mes pulsions et t'embrasser. Et de ne pas mêler fantasme et réalité. Je me dégoûte quand j'ai ce genre d'envie. Parce que tu me repousserais. Alors je me bats contre moi-même chaque jour._

**_Who's see the things in me_**

**_I can't hide_**

**_(Qui voit les choses_**

**_Que je ne peux pas cacher en moi)_**

_Et chaque jour je perds. Chaque jour je ne peux que m'avouer que je t'aime et chaque jour malgré cette certitude, j'essaie de ne plus t'aimer. Je n'y crois plus en fait, je ne pense absolument plus qu'un jour je cesserais de t'aimer. Parce que c'est inscrit trop profondément dans mes entrailles._

**_Do you know what it's like_**

**_To wanna' surrender_**

**_(Sais-tu ce que c'est)_**

**_(Que de vouloir abandonner)_**

_Et comme un crétin, je ne peux plus arrêter d'espérer que tu m'empêcheras de partir. Que tu me retiendras près de toi et que tu te battras pour deux, que tu me donneras _

**_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_**

**_(Je ne veux pas me sentir comme ça demain)_**

_Je ne veux plus de tout ça. Je ne veux plus ressentir de peur en pensant à toi. Et je ne veux plus rien attendre de toi. Car…_

**_I don't wanna' live like this today_**

**_(Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça aujourd'hui)_**

_…je ne peux plus continuer à te regarder t'en aller. Alors qu'au final tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours espéré avoir. _

**_Make me feel better_**

**_I wanna' feel better_**

**_(Fais-moi me sentir mieux,)_**

**_(Je veux me sentir mieux.)_**

_La seule personne capable de me sortir de cette noirceur dans laquelle je nage. Cette même personne qui m'y plonge chaque jour un peu plus. _

**_Stay with me here now_**

**_(Reste ici avec moi maintenant.)_**

_ Je me dis qu'après tout, ce devait être écrit. Tout, tout ça : que Naruto Uzumaki serait l'hôte d'un démon, que ses parents mourraient pour lui et le village, qu'il deviendrait ami avec Sasuke Uchiha, qu'il l'aimerait… Et qu'il partirait. _

**_And never surrender_**

**_(Et n'abandonnes jamais)._**

_Alors voilà, je m'en vais… Et pour une fois, j'ai décidé de tout écrire. D'expliquer, de mettre des mots sur les larmes. Et bien sûr de ne jamais te donner cette lettre, elle est pour moi. Je veux la garder comme preuve de ton impact sur moi. Et de tout le reste, une trace des rêves et des ambitions que j'ai pu avoir autrefois. _

_Je t'aime Sasuke._

**_(Never Surrender)_**

**_(N'abandonnes jamais)_**

_Bye._''

Le blond fixa le papier avec un air nostalgique avant de murmurer en s'efforçant de sourire :

_ Non, pas de larmes. Allez…

Il plia le papier, inscrivit le nom de la personne à qui il l'avait adressé et se leva. Il sourit à nouveau, cela ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à pousser l'ironie. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il partait, sans rien, ni bagage ni argent, les yeux fixés sur ce ciel bleu et dépourvu de nuages. Ce bleu... Il ne lui inspirait plus qu'une solitude sans fond, infinie à l'image du ciel qu'il contemplait. Il ricana à nouveau devant ce paradoxe : il partait pour échapper à la solitude… Et se retrouverait complètement seul. Pourtant, ce genre de solitude lui paraissait moins terrible que ce qu'il subissait depuis trop longtemps. Cette impression d'être en décalage. Rien ne lui semblait pire.

Les yeux toujours rivés mélancoliquement vers l'azur, les mains derrière la tête et un petit sourire triste accroché au visage, il avançait… Et cogna quelque chose. Il baissa la tête pour voir la personne qu'il avait alors le moins envie de croiser.

**_Make me feel better_**

**_You make me feel better_**

**_(Fais moi me sentir mieux)_**

**_(Tu me fais me sentir mieux)_**

_ Usaratonkachi, regardes devant toi quand tu marches.

_ Ah… Désolé Sasuke.

_ Hm… Tu vas où avec cet air d'attardé ?

_ Je sais pas… Je verrais bien… Ciao !

**_You make me feel better_**

**_(Tu me fais me sentir mieux)_**

Il reprit sa route, laissant le brun derrière lui et luttant contre une nouvelle vague de larmes qui menaçaient de le trahir. Qu'il était dur de partir loin de cet homme.

Quelques mètres plus loin, le ninja au Sharigan restait perplexe. Naruto semblait différent. Il avait l'air si triste, lui d'habitude plein d'énergie. Il voyait la différence dans son sourire. Il avait vu les larmes qui se terraient dans son regard pour avoir si souvent contemplé ces orbes d'un bleu si pur, si chaleureux. Il aimait ce bleu. Il soupira et s'apprêtait à partir, impuissant, quant il vit au sol un papier qu'il ramassa. Baka ! Il avait tombé une lettre. Il la ramassa et s'apprêta à héler son ami pour la lui rendre quand il remarqua son nom inscrit sur le dessus du mot. Intrigué, il le déplia et lut… Il lut, il lut tous les mots, retenant son envie de s'élancer à la poursuite du jinchuriki. Il lutta et se força à tout lire avant de partir vers la sortie du village :

**_Put me back together_**

**_(Rassembles-nous)_**

_ Et merde.

Il courut de toute sa vitesse de ninja pour le retrouver. Peut-être alla-t-il même plus rapidement. Cela lui importait peu. Il devait le rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La poursuite ne dura que qu'une poignée de minutes mais il lui sembla que des heures passaient. Naruto… Son Naruto partait. Il quittait le village. Définitivement. Non… Non…

**_I don't wanna' feel like this tomorrow_**

**_(Je ne veux pas me sentir comme ça demain)_**

_ NARUTO !

Le blond sursauta et se retourna. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit le corps de Sasuke, emporté par son élan, s'affaler contre le sien. Il tomba la tête la première et le brun en profita pour l'immobiliser au sol, le bloquant de ses membres.

**_I don't wanna' live like this today_**

**_(Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça aujourd'hui)_**

_ Tu voulais partir sans jamais me la donner ? Tu ne comptais jamais me dire à quel point tout ça te pesait ? Tu n'avais aucune intention de me dire que tu… Usuratonkachi !

_ De quoi tu parles, Sasuke-kun ? Aïe, aïe… Tu me fais mal ! Lâches moi !

**_Make me feel better_**

**_ (Fais moi me sentir mieux)_**

_ Jamais, je ne te laisserais pas partir… Reste avec moi, Naruto.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends rien. lâcha le blond d'un ton tremblant.

En réponse, l'Uchiha laissa tomber la lettre écrite un peu plus tôt par le blondinet sous les yeux de celui-ci.

**_I need to feel better_**

**_(J'ai besoin de me sentir mieux)_**

_ T'as perdu ça…

Le ninja orange regarda le papier horrifié et se relâcha. Alors c'était ça ? Il aurait au moins voulu partir sans que Sasuke ne le déteste.

_ Désolé…

Il le savait, il le savait… Il le détestait, il ne voudrait plus jamais…

_ Quoi ?

**_Stay with me here now_**

**_(Reste ici avec moi maintenant)_**

_ Je suis désolé, Naruto… Je n'avais rien compris. Ta bonne humeur m'énervait, j'avais l'impression que tu te moquais de tout… Que rien n'avait d'importance. Et… Je… Restes… Si le regard des autres te blesse, alors ne regarde que moi. Naruto… Ne m'abandonne pas.

La prise du brun se relâcha, se transforma progressivement en étreinte possessive.

_ Sois à moi.

**_And never surrender_**

**_(Et n'abandonnes jamais)_**

_ Sa-Sasuke-kun… Lâches moi s'il te plaît. Demanda le blond d'une voix douce.

L'autre s'exécuta et se releva, s'asseyant à ses côtés tandis que le jinchuriki se mettait sur le dos, le regard à nouveau plongé dans le ciel.

**_Put me back together_**

**_(Rassembles-nous)_**

Après quelques minutes de silence, il se décida enfin à parler :

_ Tu l'as lue hein ? Alors tu le sais… Que je suis déjà à toi…

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_ Je pensais pas que tu…que ce serait réciproque… Alors je me suis dit que t'en parler, ce serait égoïste.

**_Never surrender_**

**_(Ne jamais abandonner)_**

Le brun se pencha sur lui, se plaçant entre le ciel et le garçon. Celui-ci le regarda et naturellement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se sceller en un baiser passionné.

**_Make me feel better_**

**_You make me feel better_**

**_(Fais moi me sentir mieux)_**

**_(Tu me fais le sentir mieux)_**

Agissant comme par instinct, leurs corps se rapprochèrent, semblant chercher à se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sasuke regarda son ancien coéquipier avant de lâcher d'une voix rauque :

**_Stay with me here now_**

**_(Reste ici avec moi maintenant)_**

_ Tu as tort. Ils te font tous confiance. Je te fais confiance. Alors reste. Et deviens Hokage.

Naruto lui sourit pour toute réponse en embrassant les lèvres si douces de son brun. Il avait raison, il ne devait pas et ne devrait jamais abandonner…

**_And never surrender_**

**_(Et n'abandonnes jamais)_**

Pour tous ceux qui croyaient en lui, il devait garder confiance en l'avenir.

**_Never surrender_**

**_(N'abandonnes jamais)_**

* * *

**Mot d'Auteure** : Hello~ Comment allez vous ?! Vous allez bien ? Super ! Donc, vous avez lu cet OS et... *regard fuyant et stressé* vous...vous en avez pensé quoi ? C'était bien ? Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS (qui est venu lors d'une panne sèche d'inspiration en plus, une aubaine). En fait, je ne sais plus trop pour quelle obscure raison le chanson me faisait penser à Naruto mais c'était marrant de l'écrire (bien que le "découpage" de la fic ait été un peu casse tête sur la fin). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la chanson, écoutez la, elle est vraiment bien. Et le groupe aussi est génial *o*.

Hum, bref. Donc je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Ah, si : pour ceux qui lisent "Plaisirs Solitaires", je voudrais m'excuser : je n'ai absolument pas avancé. Du tout. A peine si j'ai le début du chapitre 3. Mais je vous promets que j'ai pas abandonné et que la suite viendra. Peut-être dans un bout de temps hein, mais elle viendra. Et encore une fois, je m'excuse pour tout le temps qu'il me faut. .

Une pitite review pour me motiver ?! Ouaaaaais ! Allez !

Allez, à la prochaine !


End file.
